


Baby let me Calm your Heart

by Eshisakka



Series: Talk to me [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Boyfriends, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Self-Hatred, Spoilers for taz balance, Strained Friendships, T rating for language, Taako is a disaster and a big mood, communication problems, forgetfullness, it's more in the general sense, not sure if it exactly counts as one but Taako does get the bad anxiety whoop, the angst here isn't on memory problems for once tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshisakka/pseuds/Eshisakka
Summary: A simple mistake and silly forgetfullness sends Taako spiraling. Fortunately tho, Kravitz is present, and it's easier to stay rational when your boyfriend is there to help you out. (A short vent on how a calm voice can go a long way In easing sudden anxiety)
Relationships: (They don't interact but their relationship has a vague focus), Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), The Director | Lucretia & Taako
Series: Talk to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Baby let me Calm your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, there is a brief mention of Kravitz having a heartbeat! For which, my explanation is that I just like the headcanon of Kravitz's heart starting to beat again because of Taako and the love and family knowing him has brought him :'>

“I fucked up.”

Kravitz looked up from petting Lucy as Taako entered the living room, hands tangled in his hair. His expression was one of pain, simply put. He let out a concerned hum. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I fucked up, I fucked up, _I fucked up_ , Krav, _God, I hate myself so much_.”

Kravitz stood up and rushed to Taako's side. He wanted to steal those frustrated tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Instead, he moved his hands to hold those of Taako's to stop him from tearing his hair any further. “There's no need for those words, dear.” He carefully untangled the hands from his hair and brought them to his own chest, letting Taako feel his heartbeat. “Do you want to explain what happened? We can figure it out.”

Taako took a few heavy breaths before bringing one of his hands up to roughly scrub his eyes. “I just- _god_... this is gonna sound dumb as all hell.”

“Doesn't matter really, does it?”

Taako let Kravitz gently cup his face, leaning into the touch with a miserable sigh and a weak nod. Then, he explained. “I... I just remembered that I left... a note. At... Lucretia's house. I- I'd written it before, as a sort of, y'know, rant or vent or whatever, took it with me one day, thought I’d be a shit and give her a lecture on how she fucked up and- how I fucked up, how I... felt, all that dumb- dumb fucking jazz, the dramatics, and I just... I didn’t intend to actually read it to her, in the end, I didn't...” He hissed through his teeth as he looked down, fully hiding his face behind a mess of hair, hands twitching against the fabric of Kravitz's suit. “I'm so dumb, I. It's been like, a week or two, I just remembered that I just left it there, on- on the counter by the door, to put on my coat before leaving, and- I’m just so stupid...” His voice was still shaky, rough in a way that he allowed only his family to hear, as he took a step closer and let his head fall against their hands. “I don’t know what to do.”

Kravitz let out a soft sigh and raised Taako's head just enough to give his forehead a kiss, not allowing a complete silence to be the first response his boyfriend got before he composed his thoughts and replied. “Well, I think we first… gotta find out if Lucretia actually read it or not. Do you want me to ask her? How did the note look? Maybe she hadn't actually looked into it and let it hang there. Maybe she hasn't even noticed it to begin with.”

“I doubt it, I… like, what if she did, read it I mean, she's a fucking nerd, how can I face- what is she- I can’t-"

“now hold on, we don't know any of that stuff yet. It's a possibility, yes, I suppose, but… we'll cross that bridge if it exists, alright? No- no worrying about that just yet. Just please tell me how it looks like and I can ask her about it. I'll make up an excuse if you want me to. Hell, I can sneak into her house, and just… take it, probably, tho I think that's only the smartest option in the case where she hasn't noticed and won't like… catch me, or anything, I guess.” He exhaled. “Just- everything's gonna be alright. How did the note look like, love?”

Taako was silent for a few seconds before rising his head, tho his eyes still didn't meet Kravitz’s gaze. “Um… like. Well, it wasn't actually a note per we, it was more like a notebook, a sort of small, uh-" he gestured with his hands, showing it's size. “purple cover, with golden ornaments it- it was a sick fucking notebook, if I'm gonna be dramatic I can't have like, a dingy parchment or whatever, but yeah, it was. It has a bit of writing in it, I guess, but. Not too much. Halfway done. Anyways, there should be a title page with my name on it, so. That should be enough of an indication.” He scoffed. “Honestly, if she _did_ read through it I’m taking her to court, that's a fucking clear invasion of privacy right there and she knows it.”

Kravitz let a smile and a bit of a chuckle surface at that, feeling his heart settle from having a clear plan formulated by now. “Alright, then I'm gonna go call her and ask for it. Easy peasy, as they uh, say.” He lifted Taako's face to finally meet his eyes. “But seriously, it's gonna be alright. You just go relax, alright?” He averted his gaze just for a moment to check the clock. “It's soon time for bed, by the way, maybe go feed the cats while I handle this.”

Taako nodded, his shoulders finally dropping in relief. “Yes- yeah, I can do that. I…” His ears had stopped twitching, and they were still lowered and apprehensive, but now his lips held a smile and then those lips were pressed against his and Kravitz felt the last of his own tension leave his body at the kiss, at the way that Taako rested his head against his neck after pulling away as he softly, but sincerely murmured “Thank you, Krav.” before slowly detangling from Kravitz's arms and stepping towards the kitchen, clicking his tongue at the cats. Kravitz watched him softly for a moment more, then went to sit on the couch and took his stone of farspeech that was hanging from his neck and synced it to the right frequency, waiting for the other side to answer. It didn't take too long.

“Oh, hello?”

“Hello, Lucretia. It's Kravitz calling. Uh, you got a quick minute?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious about if Lucretia did read the note or no, I would say that she didn't! She noticed the notebook, but as soon as she saw Taako's name inside she decided to leave it, and she was able to return it to Kravitz with no problems :>


End file.
